


Coffee And Vanilla

by Negan_Love



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Negan, Cuddly Negan, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Negan’s POV, Out of context Negan, Smut, cute negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negan_Love/pseuds/Negan_Love
Summary: It was still dark outside when you woke from the dream. You had dreamed the same thing every night since you started your new job....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at something longer than the 250 word challenges I've been doing. I'm not sure where it's going or how many chapters it'll have but if you guys like it then I guess I'll keep writing!

It was still dark outside when you woke from the dream. You had dreamed the same thing every night since you started your new job.

You were the personal assistant to the Managing Director of Sanctuary Pharmaceuticals. A tall beautiful man called Negan. He hadn't been there when you'd interviewed for the job. If he had you guessed you'd never have got the job in the first place! You were struggling to keep your shit together when you were around him, so you were sure your interview would have gone to complete rat shit if he'd have been there!

Negan was always so close to bringing you to orgasm when you woke up from the dream. And it was all you could do to stop yourself from asking him to continue when you saw him each morning after arriving at the office.

You dozed for another hour or so before climbing out of bed and into the shower. It was barely 6am, you had two hours before you needed to be at work. Standing under the hot water, you let your mind wander to the dream you'd been having earlier. Negan had been flicking his tongue over your clit while his fingers fucked you in a slow purposeful rhythm, curling forwards deep inside you stroking that special spot. The memory of your dream was so vivid that you could almost feel him touching you. Unable to stop yourself you began making circles on your clit and gently flicking it with the tip of your finger. It didn't take long for the heat to build deep in your stomach and you moaned Negan's name softly, wishing he was there with you. Waves of pleasure washed over you but your orgasm left you wanting more. Since seeing Negan's beautiful face your fingers just weren't enough any more.

———

There he was sat at his desk, the long fingers of one hand drumming on the solid oak desk. The other hand was holding his phone to his ear and he was clearly listening intently to whoever was on the other end. The glass walls of his office allowed you to watch him. And you did. A lot! Today he was dressed completely in black. He always wore a three piece suit and on warm days like today he generally removed his suit jacket. Today was no exception and the sight of him in his shirt, tie and waistcoat had you squeezing your thighs together. _God he was so beautiful._

You focused your mind on starting up your Mac and checking your emails before heading to the office kitchen to make coffee. Negan liked his coffee strong and black and it was rare that he turned down the offer of a cup. He had probably been here a few hours already so you'd put money on him being ready for another.

Heading back to your desk with two coffees in your hands you could see that Negan had finished his phone call. Good. You weren't quite comfortable enough to interrupt him yet.

You knocked on the glass door to his office and he answered with a brusque "Yes," without even looking up.

"Good morning Sir, I've made you some coffee," you said. Negan looked up and his face brightened.

"Fuck! Thank you sweetheart, your timing could not be better!" His deep voice had quickly become one of your favourite sounds, especially when he used profanities like that.

He rose from his chair and walked over to you, his long legs highlighted by his slim fitting suit trousers. He was so tall. You barely reached as high as his chin. And that was with 4" heels on! You bet you'd fit perfectly into the crook of his shoulder, snuggling naked after some hot sex...... _Shit_....

"You don't mind me calling you sweetheart do ya? It's just that I'm shit with names and sweetheart kinda suits you!" Negan said, bringing you back to reality.

"Not at all Sir," you replied, not only loving that he was going to continue to call you sweetheart but that he had asked your permission. How cute was that?!

"And please, stop calling me Sir. It's Negan. Unless of course you're on your knees in front of me. Then it's Sir." he said with a wink as he took his coffee from your hand and turned to go back to his desk. _Holy fuck._ Did that just happen?

Unsure how to respond, you muttered "Do you need anything else?"

"No thank you sweetheart, I'm all good just now," he said as if nothing had happened.

You closed the door and plopped down in your seat. He must have been joking. Yeah, of course he was. Joking.

The morning passed quickly. The phone had been busy and you were still trying to get your head around the many different projects Sanctuary Pharmaceuticals had underway. Negan had a meeting in an hour so you thought you'd offer to grab him some lunch when you got your own. His door was open, so you stood in the entrance and gently tapped on the adjacent glass. "Sir....I mean Negan," you stuttered. "I'm just going to grab a sandwich, would you like something?"

"D'you know what, sweetheart? Let me take a walk with you. My ass is numb from sitting too god damn long!"

 _Oh Jesus,_ you weren't prepared for that! He walked over to you and looked you directly in the eye. His beautiful deep brown orbs boring into you. Reminding yourself to breathe, you turned and walked away with Negan right beside you.

Your senses were overwhelmed by having Negan so close to you. He smelled amazing, kind of like a mixture of coffee and vanilla. He was so masculine and you could feel warmth radiating off him. You reached the doorway at the other side of the office and Negan paused to let you through. "You first beautiful," he said quietly as he gently placed his hand on the small of your back as if to guide you through.

Your skin tingled where he had touched you, and you felt a warm fire ignite deep within you. "Thank you Sir," you said without thinking. "I mean Negan. Sorry. I'm just used to calling you Sir!" Negan bent his head down so his mouth was close to your ear and placed his hand on your back again.

"I told you earlier the only time you'll ever need to call me Sir..." he said quietly in your ear. The feeling of his breath on the side of your face combined with his words made you shiver and you looked up into Negan's eyes. "Not kidding," he said with a wink before steering you further along the corridor to the cafeteria....


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after your slightly awkward lunch with Negan, which had significantly changed the tone of your dreams, he called you in to his office. "Sweetheart, could I have a minute?.." You stepped inside Negan's office.

"Sure Negan, what can I do for you?"

"Have a seat," he said in his deep voice. He looked like he'd had a rough day, his tie was loosened and the first couple of buttons of his shirt were undone giving you a great view of his chest hair. _Focus_. Don't stare... You dragged your eyes up to his, and you were met with a knowing smirk. _Fuck_ , he'd totally caught you staring.

"So, I have to go away for a couple days." He said. "We're having trouble with one of the directors over in New York. That was his secretary on the phone just now...anyway, I'll fill you in on that later, that's not important just now. What I wanted to ask was if you'd come with me?"

"Oh!" You said, surprised.

"I know it's short notice," Negan interrupted, "so I understand if you can't, but I really need you to help me keep abreast of all the other shit we got going on while I'm trying to fix this fucking problem."

"No that's fine," you replied. Both excited and nervous about the prospect of this trip. "I'm more than happy to help, let me know what flight you want to take and I'll make the arrangements."

"Great! We need to get the first flight out tomorrow morning, and I hate to drive in New York so no need to hire a car. Cabs will do. Once you got that all booked, let me know the details and your address and I'll come by and pick you up in the morning."

"Thank you sir," you said rising from your seat and walking away.

"Oh! And there might be a black tie event, make sure you pack something appropriate."

"Okay.....will do." You said, thinking _'What the fuck?!_ ' What the hell were you going to wear?!

You made it home at around 8pm, still wondering what the hell you should pack. Fuck it, you'd think about that after a much needed hot bath.

> ———

The flight was going to take a couple hours and you were already feeling flustered. Negan had been touching you at every opportunity - on your back or taking your arm to steer you around and once pulling you right up against his hard body to move you out of someone's way, and while you were enjoying it more than you cared to admit, you were sweating and you hoped it wasn't too obvious. In this close proximity Negan's manly smell was all consuming and you felt lightheaded. He was absorbed in his emails so you were making the most of staring at him unnoticed. He had the most beautiful profile, everything perfectly proportioned and the greying stubble adorning his jaw was the icing on the cake. You wondered what it would feel like brushing against the inside of your thighs....God you needed to stop, you were starting to feel your panties getting damp.

You were reading your book when Negan finished dealing with his emails. He shifted in his seat and grabbed your book from your hands. "So, since we're going to be together for a couple days, I figure we should get to know each other a little better," he said.

You chatted throughout the entire flight, conversation flowing easily. He was very adept at making people feel at ease. You'd seen him like this with other people at work but this was the first time you'd had a proper conversation with him that wasn't work related. You talked about all manner of things, favourite movies, foods, drinks, where you liked to go on vacation, how many siblings you had. You started to feel totally comfortable in his presence, even though you still had a huge crush on him. He seemed to be happy in your company too, and that made you inexplicably happy. The touching had continued and several times he'd put his hand on your forearm, and he had even brushed a piece of hair away from your face. By the end of the flight your crush had morphed into something that you didn't want to think too deeply about.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Your cab took you straight to the New York office of Sanctuary Pharmaceuticals and Negan had fallen easily back into the role of your boss. He had made sure you were given a space to work so that you could keep him up to speed with everything going on in Atlanta. You embraced the work as a welcome distraction from your blossoming feelings for your attractive boss.

Negan came to find you around 4pm. "Right sweetheart, I'm done for today. I can't take any more of these pricks. They've got a fuck load of stuff to get ready for tomorrow for me."

Negan hailed a cab when you got out onto the street and told the driver the name of your hotel. "So I figured I'd hit the gym for an hour or two before we go for dinner," Negan said.

"Sounds good," you replied, "I've still got some work to do so that'll give me enough time. Shall I book a table in the hotel restaurant for us?"

"Actually I thought we'd head just down the street. There's a great little Italian about a block from the hotel. They make the BEST spaghetti! That ok?" Negan asked. "The place is called Patsy's. Give them a call and book for 9. We can go for a drink first."

"Ok great. I love Italian," you said with a smile.

After checking in to the hotel, the two of you headed up to your adjacent rooms. Negan opened your door and placed your suitcase inside. "Be ready for 8," he said and left you alone.

The prospect of dinner tonight with Negan was exciting. You sort of got the feeling he liked you, but maybe he was just a touchy feely kinda guy?? Well. Try and keep your hands to yourself and let him make the first move!

You finished up your work and checked the time. 1830. Okay, you decided to go for a little walk to stretch your legs and then have a quick shower to get ready for the evening.

After showering, you dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans and a floaty top. Everything you wore showed off your slender figure, but this top would give Negan a view of your cleavage that he hadn't seen yet. The thought of Negan checking out your breasts was enough to make your heart rate pick up. You were going to have a hard time keeping your hands to yourself you could tell. You grabbed a cardigan and slipped on your heels before quickly checking your make up in the bathroom mirror.

At exactly 8 o'clock, there was a knock at the door. You pulled it open and the sight of the man stood in front of you took your breath away. He was wearing black slim fitting jeans and a crisp white shirt. A few of his shirt buttons were undone, giving you a delicious view of that beautiful chest hair. _God_ you wanted to run your fingers through it. You raked your eyes upwards over his stubbled jaw and looked him directly in the eye. He was smiling at you, almost smirking actually, and you realised you'd been staring at him for about a minute and not even said hello! "Um, hi..." you said quietly, "you look nice..."

"Well thanks Doll, glad you found your voice," Negan said with a smirk as he moved closer to kiss your cheek. You huffed out a little sigh in response and Negan said "You're looking beautiful as always sweetheart. But if you keep looking at me like that I'm not sure I'm gonna make it all the way through dinner..."

Butterflies took flight in your stomach. 'Oh my god,' you thought. ' _Shit!_ '

"Well...shall we go?" you said, linking his arm and pretending to be confident.

"Definitely." Negan replied, removing your hand and taking it in his own. The pair of you walked in silence, hand in hand to the bar downstairs in the hotel.

"Beer?" Negan asked.

"Sure, thanks." you replied.

"Two beers please." Negan instructed the bartender who had been looking appreciatively at you. Negan slid his arm around your waist as if staking claim to you, and you felt alarmingly at ease, and you willingly leaned closer in to his side.

Taking the two bottles in one hand he led you over to a table by the window, keeping his hand around your waist as you walked.

"So how are you finding the job...being my PA?" Negan asked.

"Good," you said. "I mean I'm still finding my feet and you guys have a helluva lotta balls in the air, I'm just trying to make sure I don't drop any!"

"Well you're doing great, everyone has great things to say about you and I'm yet to find fault!" Negan said with a smile. "Seriously sweetheart, it makes my day every time I see that sweet ass walk past my office door!"

You looked down at the table, embarrassed. "Hey! Don't be shy sweetheart, don't think I can't see you staring at me through that glass wall. I see the way you look at me. And honestly, I can't fucking wait to get in your pants!"

"Well that's a bit fucking presumptuous!" you stated, trying to sound outraged. Who were you kidding, you'd been dreaming of Negan getting in your pants for weeks!

"Don't get so salty, sweetheart! I'll buy you dinner first!" Negan joked and placed his hand on your thigh. You tensed a little and took a drink from your beer. "Hey. If I've got this wrong and you're not into me then please, forget I said anything." Negan said with a slightly worried look. "I'm not gonna force you to do anything baby. But you should know that I've been wanting you since the first time you stepped in my office and called me Sir."

Your breath caught in your throat and you placed your hand on top of Negan's, which was still on your thigh. "Well. We'll see..." You said simply, taking another long drink of your beer. Knowing full well you would let Negan do whatever the fuck he wanted with you!

"Okay sweetheart." Negan said quietly before downing his bottle. "You want another?" He asked rising to his feet.

"Please," you said watching him as he walked away. God the sway of his hips did things to you. If he moved like that when he was just walking what kind of moves would he have in bed.....?! You were so lost in your naughty daydream that you didn't notice Negan walking back over to the table.

"Right sweetheart," he said softly in your ear, making you shiver "let's have these and get to dinner so I can start to show you just how tempting I can be..."

 _Christ_. You weren't going to make it through dinner. He was charming enough when he wasn't trying to tempt you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this.....I'm loving writing it! So please, keep letting me know what you think! x


	4. Chapter 4

Not much food in your belly meant that two beers had gone to your head. You were walking hand in hand with Negan to the Italian restaurant down the street. He was gently brushing his thumb back and forth over yours and the sensation was sending tingles all the way up your arm. You shivered and Negan let go of your hand to put his arm right around your shoulders "You cold baby?" He asked looking concerned.

"A little," you lied, enjoying his arms being around you even though you weren't the slightest bit cold. I couple of beers was pretty good insulation!

After being seated at your table, Negan ordered a bottle of red wine. "I hope you like Malbec, it's perfect with spaghetti."

"Well check you out, Mr Wine Connoisseur." you chuckled. "I know nothing about wine, I'll take your word for it!"

"Sweetheart, I just know what I like. And right now, I'm liking the view!" He was looking back and forth from your face to your cleavage, with a cheeky smirk on his face. Loving how appreciative he seemed to be, you leaned forward a little, subtly pushing your breasts together.

"Is that so?" you said quietly and watched Negan's eyes widen.

"Oh fuck yeah!" He said in a low voice and looked up at you with dark eyes. That look alone was enough to make you wet. _Shit_.

You cleared your throat and sat back up trying to regain your composure. "So, what's so special about this spaghetti?"

"It's just...AWESOME! The owners only moved over here a few years ago so everything is still really authentic."

You remembered Negan telling you on the plane that he loved spending time in Italy. "I've never been to Italy. I wouldn't know authentic if it bit me in the ass!"

"Well we have a small office over in Rome as you know. Play your cards right and maybe you'll get to accompany me some time." Negan said with a raised eyebrow.

Taking courage from the alcohol in your system, you looked up at Negan through your eyelashes "I'll do my best.... _Sir_."

Negan's eyes darkened again and he reached around to pull your chair closer to his. He placed his hand high up on your thigh and pushed your hair away from your face exposing your ear. "Well you can show me later just how good your best is.." his lips brushed against your ear as he spoke and you shivered in anticipation.

You turned your head to look him in the eye and whispered "I plan to..." and leaned forward to lick him on the ear lobe.

"Oh Jesus baby," Negan groaned and closed his eyes. When he opened them he appeared calmer. "Ok let's eat. I have a feeling we're both going to need our energy!" He smirked.

Negan gestured to the waiter, "We'll both have the spaghetti please. And I'll double your tip if you get it out here quickly!" The waiter nodded and walked away.

"In a hurry?!" You joked.

"You know it sweetheart!"

———

By the time you'd finished eating, the bottle of wine was almost empty and you were fucking horny. Negan had been touching your leg for a while, gently stroking his long fingers across your thigh. Thank fuck you hadn't worn a skirt. You were pretty sure your wetness had soaked through your panties and would be all over the fucking chair now if it weren't for your jeans.

You'd been largely quiet whilst eating. Small talk wasn't your strong point but you'd asked Negan about his love of Italy and he'd been talking almost non stop. You were mesmerised by the sound of his voice. It was so deep it was almost hypnotic. You were pretty sure you could listen to it forever.

"I haven't been for nearly a year. This spaghetti takes me right back....I gotta rectify that..." he mused, more to himself than to you.

"Well you were right, that was awesome," you said, "best spaghetti I've ever tasted! And the wine is perfect. Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome sweetheart," Negan winked "now let's drink up and get the fuck outta here."

Negan gestured for the waiter and paid the bill while you excused yourself to go to the bathroom.

You stared at your slightly flushed face in the mirror. _God_. Even you could see that you looked horny. You quickly used the toilet and touched up your makeup, trying to get a handle on your racing heartbeat. It had been a while since you'd had sex and you had a feeling Negan was going to show you a good time. He was such a fucking MAN. Christ, you were gonna show HIM a fucking good time if you had your way!

Negan had his back to you as you walked back to the table. He was looking at his phone and didn't appear to have seen you. You leaned down and gently brushed your breasts across his shoulder as you sat down. "Thank you so much for dinner....Sir" you said softly in his ear.

Negan growled deep in his chest "Fuck baby. We gotta go..." he said as he stood and wrapped his arm around you "Come on."

Your meal had soaked up the beers you'd had earlier and the wine had you nicely on the floaty side of tipsy. You weren't drunk but you definitely weren't sober! You fit perfectly under Negan's arm as you walked back to the hotel and you couldn't help but snuggle in. His fingers were stroking your hip where his hand rested and you slipped your hand around Negan's back and hooked your thumb in his beltloop. He squeezed you a little in response.

"Lets grab another bottle of wine and take it upstairs." Negan said as pushed open the door to the hotel reception. "I need to get you somewhere private sweetheart, I've reached my limit for keeping my hands to myself!"

His words filled you with desire and you reached up and touched his cheek, rubbing your thumb across his stubble. You looked him in the eye and quietly said "Well that's good, because I _NEED_ you to touch me."

You removed your hand from his beltloop and placed your palm in his, leading him across the foyer to the bar. He trailed behind you in a bit of a daze for a second before bringing his mouth to your ear and mumbling "Fuck baby, let's take this confidence upstairs shall we..."


	5. Chapter 5

With a bottle of wine and two glasses in one hand, and your hand in the other, Negan led you over to the elevator. You stepped inside the empty carriage, and as the doors closed, the air became thick with lust. Negan backed you against the wall and moved his hand up to brush your hair out of your face, before crashing his lips to yours.

You moaned against his mouth and parted your lips to let his tongue in. He pushed his body up against yours and you could feel his hardness pressing into you. _Fuck_. You needed to get closer... you hungrily kissed him, and bit down on his bottom lip.

"Ah, fuck," he moaned grinding his cock against you just as the elevator doors opened, revealing an elderly couple waiting to enter. You jumped apart and laughed at the expressions on their faces. The lady looked unimpressed while the old guy was giving Negan a knowing smile and patted him on the shoulder as he walked past.

You giggled as you walked down the corridor to your room, feeling a little lightheaded. Maybe that wine had affected you more than you thought! You took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped inside before Negan.

You walked over to the sofa shrugging off your cardigan and kicked your heels off. You heard Negan place the wine and glasses down on the counter and you felt his presence behind you. You turned around feeling dwarfed by the height of him now that you didn't have your heels on. His eyes were dark with lust and he placed both hands on your face. He bent down to kiss you, his tongue brushing against your lip requesting entrance. Opening your mouth slightly, your tongue met with his in a ravenous kiss. The pair of you groaning into each others mouths, tongues tangling in the best possible way. He tasted like wine and something else. Something inherently masculine.

His hands had left the sides of your face and he was moving them down your body to your ass, where he stopped and gently squeezed, pulling you against him. He lifted you with ease so your heat was level with his hardness. The feeling of his cock against your aching pussy was incredible and you wrapped your legs around him and rolled your hips.

Negan released your lips, "Fuck baby," he growled, "I need to see you. I need to feel your skin."

He placed you back down and grabbed the hem of your shirt, lifting it over your head in one smooth motion. He ran his hands across your belly and up over your breasts. Reaching around he unclasped your bra to free them, staring at you for a moment before stepping forward and placing his mouth over your nipple. He sucked and swirled his tongue over it while his hand massaged your other breast.

You arched your back in pleasure, "Oh Negan," you sighed, "that's so good."

While his mouth was busy with your other nipple, his hands travelled down again to unfasten your jeans. He pushed his hands inside over your ass and started to push them down, taking your panties with them. Walking you back slightly, he sat you on the edge of the bed while he fully removed your jeans. Then he pushed you back to lying and stood looking down at you, his mouth opening just enough for his tongue to brush his bottom lip before slipping back inside. "You're beautiful," he stated as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders.

You lifted up onto your elbows to give yourself a better view, and took in the sight of his broad shoulders and naked chest. He had several tattoos that you hadn't seen before and you couldn't wait to get a closer look. His usually slicked back hair was falling forward slightly and you wanted to run your fingers through it. _God he was so sexy._

As he unbuttoned his jeans your eyes were drawn to the dark hair disappearing below the waistband, and your breathing picked up. You licked your lips as he pushed his jeans and boxers down and you finally had sight of his impressive manhood. _Fuck_. You let out a soft moan and looked up to find him staring at you and smiling.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled with a raised eyebrow. "Because I fucking do!" He said before you could reply, dropping to his knees beside the bed.

He ran his hands up your thighs, just barely grazing your skin and his thumbs dipped between your legs brushing your entrance. You gasped and Negan let out a throaty growl. "Fuck...I need to taste you. You're fucking soaking baby."

"Oh god!" you breathed, his words adding to your arousal. He placed tender kisses on the inside of your thighs, gradually moving up towards your throbbing clit. His thumbs were just brushing your drenched pussy and you could feel his hot breath on you. He looked up and caught your eyes just as the tip of his tongue touched you and he licked the full length of your wetness.

"FUCK!" you moaned loudly as your hips bucked against Negan's face. He licked and sucked and flicked his tongue over your clit just like he had in your dreams. His thumbs dipped in and out of your pussy before he entered you with two of his long fingers, thrusting them inside you with a force that made you moan.

His fingers curled inside you and you knew your orgasm was close. "Ah!" you moaned and clutched the bed sheets.

Negan looked up at you and growled "That's it baby, you come for me." before returning his tongue to your clit. A second later your orgasm ripped through you and you screamed Negan's name and grabbed his head, holding it in place, grinding yourself into it until your your body stopped shuddering.

You lay on the bed with your eyes closed, as Negan rose from his knees. You felt his presence above you and opened your eyes to see him stood stroking the length of his thick, hard cock. "Fuck that's hot!" you accidentally said aloud. _Shit_. Desperate to touch him you sat up on the edge of the bed. You looked up at him and leaned forward to flick your tongue over the head. His eyes rolled back into his head and the deep groan he made spurred you on and you took him in your mouth.

"Ah, Jesus!" Negan said through gritted teeth. You took as much of his length into your mouth as you could and made little circles with your head, swirling your tongue around as you slid up and down.

His groans and sighs of pleasure were making your clit throb and you groaned around him. The vibration making him grasp the back of your head so he could thrust his cock hard in to your mouth. He hit the back of your throat and you gagged making him jolt. He fucked your mouth while you grabbed his ass cheeks and dug your nails in. Hard.

"Oh God baby, that is fucking amazing," Negan moaned, "but I'm not coming in your mouth. Not yet. I want to fuck that beautiful pussy and give us both what we've been wanting for weeks."

He lifted you up so his cock was nestled against you. You arched against him gaining a little more friction on your clit. You sighed, tipping your head back, and Negan, taking full advantage, licked and sucked up your neck before gently biting your jaw. Oh God! Negan biting you drove you wild and you found his lips with your own and kissed him with an almost animal aggression. "Fuck Negan.." you groaned into his mouth. He smiled and ground his dick against your throbbing wetness.

"You're so ready for me aren't you sweetheart."

"God yes. Please Negan." You begged. "Fuck me."

"Don't need to ask me twice!" He lay you down on the bed, kissing you hard on the mouth. He reached down and grabbed his cock, brushing the tip against your clit. The sensation making you shudder.

"Oh my God!" Negan breathed as he sunk, balls deep into your hot wet cunt. You writhed below him relishing feeling so full. "You're so fucking tight. Jesus girl, I'm fucking close already."

Knowing you were affecting him as much as he was you, gave you intense satisfaction and you met him thrust for thrust. Squeezing your tight cunt as hard as you could. You were close too so you reached down and began making circles on your throbbing clit with your finger.

"Fuck baby, that's so fucking hot!" Negan groaned watching you pleasure yourself as he fucked you harder than you ever remembered being fucked before. Then his mouth was on your neck and he sunk his teeth in.

"Ah!" you shouted, almost in pain but so turned on you couldn't see straight.

"Come for me baby." he whispered in your ear. "NOW!" He said, as his teeth closed around your earlobe and your second orgasm washed over you. Wave after wave of pleasure had you shuddering through Negan's last few thrusts before he found his release. He jerked inside you filling you with his hot seed as he shouted your name. Negan looked you in the eye as his orgasm subsided, "Jesus baby. Fuck..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so yeah....let me know what y'all think!


	6. Chapter 6

Negan rolled off you and tucked you into his side as you both let your heart rates return to normal. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed, unwelcome thoughts running through your head. _What if this makes things weird at work? What if this is just a one time thing for Negan?_ What if. What if. What if. _Gah!_ Your stupid brain. _Fucks sake._

You looked up at Negan's beautiful face. His eyes were closed so you took a minute to enjoy staring. He really was beautiful. There was a scar on the right side of his face and you wondered how he'd got it. It only added to his rugged beauty. You loved how he wasn't over-groomed. His beard was a little scruffy and he had smiley crinkles around his eyes. He was just so effortlessly gorgeous.

You ran your fingers through his chest hair and noticed little freckles on his shoulder. Gently tracing your fingers over them, you placed a kiss there. You looked up to see Negan's brown eyes now open, looking down at you and a smile on his lips.

"Hey," he said softly. "How 'bout we have some of that wine?"

You rolled over to get off the bed and picked up Negan's white shirt from the floor on the way to the counter. You slipped it on and fastened a couple buttons before grabbing the wine and glasses. You placed them on the nightstand for Negan to do the honours. "I'm way too clumsy to be pouring red wine over white bed linen!" You admitted.

Negan had pulled the sheets over himself to cover his modesty and you climbed up and sat cross legged next to him. "So......" you said quietly, fiddling with the hem of Negan's shirt in your lap.

"Yeah....so..." Negan replied. "That was fun!" He was grinning, immediately making you feel more relaxed. "You look fucking hot in my shirt you know.."

He put his hand on your thigh and gently squeezed. "Way better than I do."

"Pfft, hardly!" You said, blushing. "I think we both know you'd look good wearing a garbage bag!"

"You gotta learn how to take a compliment darlin'" Negan said as he reached over to pour the wine. He handed you a glass and took a sip from his own. "Seriously. You're beautiful. And if you know _anything_ about me, you know I don't say shit I don't mean. If you look good I'll tell ya. If you don't, I'll tell ya!!"

You smiled at his statement and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you," you said softly before taking a drink.

"So what's this black tie event you mentioned?" You asked. "Because I don't get dressed up too often and I had to scrape together something to wear!"

"Oh, each of our offices has an annual event to raise money for a selected charity. This year it's 'Wounded Warrior Project' and the New York dinner is tomorrow night. I wasn't sure that we'd still be here but having had such a fun time so far, I'm kinda looking forward to checking you out all dolled up!" Negan said with a wink.

You were pretty excited about seeing Negan all dressed up too! Almost any man in a Tux was hot. But Negan. _Fuck._ You were gonna be in trouble!

"Oh that's cool! I've heard about them." You said before taking another sip of wine. "Awesome work that they do. Our veterans deserve to be taken care of."

"Damn right they do!" Negan leaned forward and placed a light kiss on your lips, effectively changing the subject. "I'd like to get you outta that shirt sweetheart, seeing you wearing my clothes is getting me all worked up again...." He spoke quietly, against your lips and then took your bottom lip between his teeth. You melted into him and sighed before he released you and climbed off the bed. "But first, I gotta pee!"

You watched him walk over to the bathroom, naked and beautiful. _Fuck._ His back was as beautiful as his chest and accentuated the broadness of his shoulders even more. You were immediately ready to be fucked again.

The wine was lovely, _perhaps too lovely,_ you thought, as you finished off your glass. No doubt, you were gonna suffer a little in the morning!

Negan opened the bathroom door to find you still sitting cross legged in the centre of the bed. You had re-filled your glass, luckily without spilling it, drunk half of it and held it in your lap. You looked up at Negan, struggling to tear your eyes away from his dick. _Fuck_. It was impressive even when it wasn't hard! Placing your wine on the nightstand, you uncurled your legs and climbed down from the bed. Slowly, you walked towards Negan, who had stopped as you had stood up, reached out and took his hand. Leading him over to the bed, you took a deep breath and gathered yourself. "Lie down. On your back." You said with far more authority than you felt.

"Sure thing, doll." Negan released your hand and spanked you sharply on your ass, as he arranged himself in the centre of the huge bed.

You squealed a little and felt wetness fill your pussy. _God._

You climbed up and kneeled between Negan's thighs, running your fingernails up and down. You unbuttoned Negan's shirt and let it slip off your shoulders. His cock was now semi-hard and you grasped it firmly. Negan let out a soft groan as you covered him with your mouth. Swirling your tongue around, you felt him grow inside your mouth. _God that's sexy._ Using your free hand, you reached up to palm his balls, gently kneading and massaging them with your fingers.

"Baby, that's so fucking good." Negan's voice was strained, and you looked up to see him watching you. His eyes locked with yours and the look on his face was so intense you could barely handle it. _Jesus!_ Your heart was racing and you were so wet you thought you might come before he even touched you!

Desperate for Negan's cock to be inside you again, you released him from your mouth. "Baby, don't stop.." he started to protest, when, grasping him firmly with your hand you moved up and positioned your throbbing cunt above him. Teasing you both, you brushed the tip of his dick across your clit.

"Ah!" You moaned, and slid yourself down onto Negan's length. _God!_ He filled you to the hilt. Reaching where you'd never been touched before.

"Fuck, you're wet. Does sucking my cock turn you on that much?" Negan groaned as he gripped onto your hips and held you in place.

"Yes, Sir." You answered with what you hoped was a sultry look and squeezed your muscles around his throbbing member.

"Ah, fuck! You're pussy is so fucking tight." Negan growled as he placed another stinging slap on your ass cheek. "You fucking love it, don't you?" His hold on your hips was so tight you'd probably have bruises. Fuck, you were so turned on you knew you wouldn't last long.

"Spank me. Spank me again, Negan." Negan obliged and the intense sting had you clenching your core again. "Oh fuck, Negan!" You cried, as you threw your head back, thrusting your breasts forwards. Negan grabbed one of your nipples and pinched it firmly, causing you to shout his name again.

"You, are a fucking dirty girl." Negan said as you rode him, desperately needing to come all over his cock. You brought your head forward, and, grasping his shoulders, began grinding your clit into him. He was looking up at you, seemingly mesmerised by the sight of you straddling him. His hips rising to meet yours in a perfect rhythm.

You closed your eyes as you started to feel your insides tightening. "No baby, open your eyes," Negan whispered, "I want to see you while you come." You opened them just as the full force of your orgasm took hold, and your eyes locked with Negan's. Neither of you blinking as your hips gradually slowed. _Fuck. That was intense._

Negan's dick was throbbing inside you and he suddenly rolled the pair of you over so he was above you. Before you could even take a breath, his mouth captured yours in a brief, rough kiss. "God baby, I don't think I've ever been so fucking hard. I can feel your pussy juice all over me."

_Jesus._

He plowed into you with such force that he shunted you up the bed. You gripped onto his upper arms to stop from hitting the headboard, absorbing his erratic thrusts. His hips finally losing their rhythm as he came inside you again.

"Oh baby, you're so fucking hot. Oh Jesus. Fuck. FUCK." Negan grunted almost incoherently. "God, I could fuck your pussy all fucking night long."

Negan slumped on top of you for a second before rolling off to rest his head on his bent arm. "Well sweetheart, I reckon that's the pair of us thoroughly fucked!" He kissed you on the top of your head and pulled you close with his free arm. With Negan wrapped around you, you felt incredibly relaxed. His chest hair was tickling your face but you wanted to stay there forever.

You must have dozed off for a moment when Negan shifted to get off the bed. He was pulling his jeans on when he noticed you watching him. "I gotta get my shit from my room. I'll be back doll. Go back to sleep." You smiled as he left the room before getting up to pee and brush your teeth.

Snuggled back in bed, you were just drifting off, when you heard Negan return. He dropped his pants by the side of the bed and climbed in behind you. Snaking his arm over you, he rested his hand on your stomach and kissed the back of your head. "Sweet dreams beautiful..." He whispered in your ear.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke, with a slightly foggy head and a hideous taste in your mouth. _Where the fuck am I?!_ It took a second to remember the hotel room. And last night. With Negan. _Oh god!_ He wasn't in bed with you. _Shit,_ what if he'd come to his senses and left?

Sitting up, you realised you could hear the shower running in the bathroom. _Oh good, at least he hasn't run!!_ And next to the bed you saw a bottle of OJ and some aspirin. _God. I must look rough if he thinks I need aspirin!_

You had just finished drinking the juice when the door to the bathroom opened and Negan strolled out. Naked from the waist up and a towel sitting low on his hips. _Jesus_ , he was still damp. You could see water droplets running down his arms.

"Oh hey, sleepyhead!!" Negan walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss you. He looked appreciatively at your exposed chest and groaned. "I wish we had time for me to check out how swollen you are, but I got a meeting in an hour. So you, little lady, need to get a move on. We'll get breakfast on the way."

He walked over to the closet and took out a suit. _When the hell did he put that in there?!_ He then dropped his towel to get dressed.

 _Fuck!_ Time to get up! You jumped out of bed and took yourself for a shower. A cold one.

———

Sitting in your temporary office, you were working away when your phone buzzed with a new text.

 **Negan:** This meeting sucks. I hope you can still feel that I've been inside you. X

_Wow. He's so brazen!_

**You:** I can. I love it.

You felt giddy, but tried to concentrate on your work. 10 minutes later, another message buzzed.

 **Negan:** Oh yeah?! I bet you're wet just thinking about it aren't you.

And then 10 seconds later

 **Negan:** I'm hard.

_Oh god._

**You:** You're very distracting you know. I'm trying to work. For you!

 **Negan:** You love it.

  
Three hours later, you'd achieved a lot and had several things you needed to discuss with Negan. You sent him a text.

 **You:** I need to speak to you re Atlanta. Let me know when you can take a break. x

It was one o'clock and you were hungry. Negan hadn't replied after 10 minutes so you took yourself over to the cafeteria.

Taking a seat at an empty table, you tucked into a pretty uninspiring salad. After the amount of pasta and wine you consumed yesterday you figured you'd better stick with something light! You were just about to put a large forkful of chicken into your mouth when your phone buzzed.

 **Negan:** Sorry Doll, tied up with these asshats 'til around 4. I'll come by and get you after.

 **You:** Cool, it's nothing that can't wait.

You'd nearly finished eating when you got another message.

 **Negan:** Maybe so, but I can't wait. I want to be inside you.

_Oh!_

———

Negan had been getting dressed in the bedroom while you finished off in the bathroom. He hadn't seen your outfit yet and you were excited to see his reaction. You'd borrowed a floor length black halterneck dress with a deep plunging back from your friend Lucy, who fortunately was pretty much the same size as you, just a little taller. You had applied smokey eyeshadow and eyeliner, and felt pretty happy with the result. Hopefully you didn't look too much like a panda.

Opening the bathroom door, you saw Negan standing on the little balcony with his phone to his ear. He looked every bit the gentleman in his black tuxedo. He wasn't wearing his jacket yet and the back of his vest was a bold red satin. You wandered over slowly, waiting for him to turn around. When he did, a grin spread over his face. You couldn't hear what he said, but whatever it was effectively ended the call.

He stalked over to you, looking you up and down, and in his deep voice, he muttered, "Well, holy shit. You. Look fucking awesome." You turned around slightly to show Negan the back of your dress, and the resulting groan caused your insides to tighten. "Jesus baby, I can nearly see your ass! This tux doesn't allow for much growth in the pants department. I think you might need to alleviate some pressure.."

"Haha! Well, you're gonna have to wait Mr. We gotta go!" You said as you walked over to open the door.

"Well, you better hope there's somewhere I can fuck you sweetheart. Otherwise I might just have to take you in the middle of dinner!"

———

Dinner was dull. You were sat between Negan and some guy who thought he was hilarious. You politely smiled at what felt like a million jokes during the main course before you leaned over to Negan and whispered in his ear, "I need you. I can't take much more of this."

Politely pausing his conversation with one of the New York directors, Negan placed his hand high on your thigh and put his mouth against your ear. "Give me 10 minutes baby. Believe me. It'll be worth it."

Trying not to engage with the not-so-hilarious guy to your right while Negan finished his conversation, you pretended to concentrate on the charity auction booklet. _Like you could afford any of this stuff!_ Maybe there was another way you could donate to this charity.

A few minutes later, you placed your hand on Negan's leg under the table and squeezed. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom," you told him, once he looked up.

"Okay, sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed your cheek, and then moving closer to your ear, he whispered, "I'll come and find you in a minute. Be ready for me."

_Oh,hell yeah!_

The first bathroom you found was empty, so you quickly peed and fixed your makeup. A minute later there was a gentle tap at the door. You opened it a little to see Negan stood there holding a glass of whiskey and absently brushing his hand over his beard. He quickly came inside and closed the door.

"Fuck, I thought that fucker was never gonna shut up." Negan downed his whiskey in one, and adjusted himself in his pants. "These, are fucking uncomfortable with a boner like this."

You couldn't help your eyes being drawn to the noticeable bulge in his pants and you licked your lips. Closing the gap, you grabbed his shoulder to pull him towards you. You kissed him forcefully on the mouth and tugged on the back of his hair. He opened his mouth to release a low groan and you slipped your tongue inside. He tasted like whiskey, which you hated, but the feel of his tongue wrestling yours was enough to stop you caring. Negan pulled back to look at you, and catch his breath. "That dress, is fucking stunning sweetheart. I'm gonna need to fuck you. Hard."

"Not before I get on my knees for you...Sir..." You pushed Negan against the basin and kneeled in front of him.

"Well, fuck! You won't find me complaining!"

"I've had this image in my mind for a few days now...and I can't wait any longer" you said quietly, whilst unfastening his belt and tuxedo pants. "Do you like it when I call you Sir?"

"Oh, hell yeah! That shit has my dick hard as a fucking rock!"

As you opened your mouth to surround his cock, you looked up at him through your eyelashes. He was looking down at you with dark brown eyes and biting his lip.

You hollowed your cheeks as you sucked Negan's big cock, your tongue flicking over the tip before engulfing him with your mouth again. The sounds Negan was making were getting you seriously worked up. His low, deep voice rumbled right through you, heat building deep inside. You could feel a big, fat vein pulsing on his cock, and you licked the full length of him with the flat of your tongue, making him jerk and grip your head with his hands.

"Shit, I need to be inside you! I gotta fuck that tight pussy of yours." Negan growled as he pulled out of your mouth and turned you around so you were leaning over the basin. He ran his hands up your bare back and lifted up your dress to reveal a tiny thong covering your wetness. He placed an open mouthed kiss on each ass cheek before pulling your panties down your legs and helping you step out of them.

"Jesus, you're wet. You just fucking love to suck my dick don't ya!"

"Damn right I do," you said, looking over your shoulder at him staring at your butt. "The noises you make get me so fucking hot."

"I can see that!" Negan pushed a long finger inside you and curled it forward making you push back against him.

"Mmmm," you moaned as he removed his finger and replaced it with his cock. "Ah, fuck!" You exclaimed, far too loudly.

"Keep it down, baby!" Negan groaned through gritted teeth as he thrust in and out of you. The sound of his balls slapping against your ass mixed with his grunts and groans filled the room. You tried to be quiet, but you were breathing fast, and every thrust caused you to moan.

"Ah. Mmm. Shit. Mmm." You were close and Negan's thrusts were becoming erratic as he neared his own orgasm. He was gripping onto your hip with one hand and the other reached around and made contact with your clit. "Fuck!" The pressure surprised you and a few seconds later you were overcome by a powerful orgasm. Pushing your hips back and clenching around Negan's girth, you felt him jolt and shudder as he came inside you for the third time in less than 24 hours.

"Jesus, fuck! I need to hydrate better if we're gonna keep fucking like this!" Negan joked as he rested against your back, softly tickling up and down with his fingers. His dick was still inside you, so you gave him a little squeeze. "Oh, no no no! Too much!" He said in an unusually high pitched voice as he pulled out of you. He grabbed some paper towel to clean up his cum that was running down your leg and swatted you on the ass. "Well, baby. I fucking needed that!"

You picked your panties up from the floor and started to put them back on. "Me too! I guess we better get back out there though."

"Yep! Back to it!" Negan was the epitomy of a gentleman again, with his pants zipped up, shirt tucked in and tie tightened. He took your hand in his and opened the bathroom door......

 


	8. Negan’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short one, and I’m not sure about it....I’ve written it from Negan’s POV. Just because...why not!  
> I hope it’s ok.  
> Let me know what y’all think.  
> X

You woke to the sound of your alarm, and reached over to silence it. The scent of apple and cinnamon engulfed you. _How the fuck does she get her hair to smell like that?!_

She was still sound asleep, fitting perfectly against you as spooned her from behind. Your morning hard-on was pressing into her ass. Fuck, you wanted to claim that ass.

_I wonder what she’d think about it...?_

Your already hard dick throbbed almost painfully, thinking about fucking that beautiful peachy ass.

_Fuck. I gotta get outta this bed._

You gently slipped out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, mentally chastising yourself for staying the whole night again. You had planned on fucking her again after the dinner, and then leaving her alone. One night together was fine. Two set a precedent that you didn’t want to set. You never wanted to cuddle after sex, but this girl had you all mixed up and you couldn’t help yourself. Maybe you were just tired. It’d been a while since you’d fucked five times in a day. 

Looking at yourself in the mirror you gave yourself a stern talking to.

_‘Come on man. This is not what we do. Fuck ‘em and leave ‘em. That’s us. Fuck the cuddly shit. Let her know where she stands. A great fuck. That’s all this is.’_

Stood under water so hot, it was almost unbearable, you couldn’t help admitting to yourself that you’d enjoyed all the cuddly shit over the last couple days. It was a long time since you’d let yourself care about someone. Lucille’s death had broken you for longer than you were prepared to admit. Maybe it was time to let someone in again.

_Maybe._

———

Sat at your large oak desk, you contemplated how you were going to handle today. It was a little after 6am so you had a while before she would be in. All weekend you’d been trying to find the words to tell her that all you wanted from her was sex. _Why was it so hard to find the right words?_

After you’d got back from New York, you’d lied and told her you had family commitments. You needed some space to clear your head. She’d sucked you in and overwhelmed your senses, making you feel comfortable. Too comfortable. It was unnerving.

The couple days you’d had alone had straightened your head out. You were meant to be alone. Strong, and alone. You took what women were tripping over themselves to give you, and made them feel fucking incredible in the process. But you weren’t meant to be someone’s other half.

_Except Lucille’s._

———

Three cups of coffee later you sensed her stood in your office doorway. Looking up from the papers on your desk, your eyes met, and immediately your heart rate picked up. She wore a tailored jacket, finishing just below her knee, which hung open, revealing a charcoal grey body hugging dress. _Fuck, she’s beautiful._ Your legs lifted you from the oversized leather chair and you found yourself crossing the room to meet her. The look in her eyes was of pure adoration, and you couldn’t help yourself. You gripped her face with your hands and pressed a firm kiss on her mouth. You felt lightheaded as the scent of her hair filled your nostrils. When she moaned against your lips, your dick hardened and you pushed yourself against her, showing her how much you wanted her.

Breaking the kiss, she looked up into your eyes and sighed. “I missed you, Negan.”

Your already weak resolve, weakened further, and without thinking you replied, “I missed you too, baby.”

_Shit. Did I miss her??_

_I really did. This is bad. Fuck._

Desperately trying to maintain your control, and stick to the plan, you took a step back. “We need to talk.”

She winced, “That sounds ominous.”

“Ah don’t be worried. I just wanna make something clear sweetheart. I’m not in this for a relationship. The sex?! Fucking awesome! And I’m totally okay with having as much of that as you’re willing to give me. But I need to make sure we know where we stand. That cool?”

The look on her face made you feel like a prick. That, and the feeling in the pit of your stomach, made you want to retract that whole statement. _Stay strong, fucker!_

“Okay.....well.....that’s good to know. Thanks for being so honest.” She turned and walked out of your office, leaving you feeling slightly bereft. And even more like a prick.

_Fuck._

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Stood in the bathroom, staring at yourself in the mirror, you felt a mixture of hurt and anger. Okay, you’d never spoken about where this was headed, but you felt sure Negan’s behaviour towards you was that of a person who wanted more than just sex.

You’d never been with someone purely for sex before. You were always emotionally involved. Maybe that was why you always got hurt. Maybe you should just roll with it and see what happens. But you were already emotionally involved. Although maybe you’d been seeing Negan through rose coloured glasses. This little revelation had removed the rosey tint somewhat.

You touched up your makeup before leaving the bathroom, telling yourself that you weren’t going to let Negan see how you felt. You could pretend you were okay. God knows you’d had enough practice.

———

You spent the rest of the day with your best ‘game face’ on. Luckily you’d only needed to speak to Negan a handful of times. You were pretty impressed with how you’d coped, and you were looking forward to dinner with your friend Lucy.

You met with Lucy every Monday night. You’d been friends since high school, and she knew you better than anyone. Hopefully she’d be able to give you some advice when it came to Negan.

You tidied your desk ready to leave and poked your head into Negan’s office. “Goodnight, Negan. I’ll see you in the morning.” As you waved your goodbye, your breath caught in your throat at the sight of him walking across the room towards you. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned, and he’d completely removed his tie. His manly scent made you lightheaded as he got closer and you willed yourself to appear unaffected. Unfortunately, when he took your hand in his, you were pretty sure you audibly moaned.

“Hey, sweetheart. You seem a little off today. I don’t want what I said this morning to make things weird between us, so I really hope we can find a way to make this work. I mean, you’re hot as hell and I wanna fuck you into tomorrow but if you’re not on board with this being just sex, then we’re gonna need to pretend like nothing happened and go back to being totally professional. You’re a great assistant and I don’t want to lose you either way.”

“Honestly, Negan, I’m really not sure.” You decided you had to be honest with him. It was the least you could do, considering he’d told you how he felt. How common was that for a guy?! “Let me think about things tonight okay? I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Okay doll. I can’t say I’m not disappointed that I won’t get to screw you tonight, but I respect that. I’ll give you some space. See you tomorrow, beautiful.”

Negan leaned down and kissed you on the cheek. In doing so, he somehow managed to press his whole body up against you, making your skin tingle all over. Then he put his lips against your ear and mumbled in that deep voice, “Just remember, that I want you sweetheart. Badly.”

Looking up at him, you cleared your throat, and whispered, “Okay.” Before turning and walking away.

———

The fire in your belly was still raging when you arrived home. God, you wanted him. How were you going to be able to pretend like you didn’t? You either had to suck it up and accept Negan only wanted you for sex, or you were going to have to quit. You’d never be able to go back to being purely professional with him. There hadn’t been a night go by since you met him without you waking up with soaked panties. _Fucking hell._

You poured yourself a glass of wine and set about deciding what to wear. You were still in your sweats when the buzzer told you Lucy had arrived.

“Hey girl!” You flung your arms around Lucy’s neck before you’d even let her in, knocking her a little off balance.

“Jeez, woman! You tryna kill me?!”

“I’m just happy to see you! I need some advice...”

“Oh, I see. Man trouble is it??”

Lucy had witnessed the many ups and downs of your love life. And picked up the pieces when each relationship went to shit. You’d be a wreck if she hadn’t been around to pick you up when you were down.

“Well.....I told you about my new boss yeah??”

“Yeah.....”

“Well... We fucked. A lot.”

“YOU FUCKING WHAT?! I told you to steer clear!! Are you trying to lose your job?!”

“I know! But it just happened. We were away on business and he wanted it just as much as me. He instigated it! But honestly, _FUCK. ME._ He’s amazing. I’ve never been so satisfied in all my life. He’s like a fucking GOD!”

“So what’s the problem then?”

“He just wants sex. Nothing more. Just sex. I don’t know if I can do that. You know how attached I get.”

Your last boyfriend had let you think he was in it for the long haul. When in fact, he’d been screwing around behind your back for the last 4 months of your relationship. You’d been talking about moving in together and all sorts. It had hit you hard when you’d found out what an douchebag he was.

“Look. At least you know where you stand.” Lucy was pouring herself a glass of wine as she spoke. “Hey, why don’t we order in? I’ve been feeling antisocial all day, and you’re not even dressed yet!”

“Good plan! I’ll grab the menus’”

———

“So seriously, I really think it might do you good to have a bit of no-strings sex.” Lucy was still picking at the box of Pad Thai that sat on your coffee table. “I know you’re already a little emotionally involved, but let’s face it, you’re never going to be able to pretend nothing happened. So you either quit now, or you enjoy some great sex for a while before you quit!”

“But what if I fall for him? I don’t know if my heart can fucking take it.” You honestly though your heart was already in so many pieces that you might actually die if you were to have it broken again.

“Then just don’t! You know where you stand. Enjoy it for what it is. Then get out. You deserve to have a little fun.”

“Okay.... Yeah... I can do this. I’m gonna do this.” You considered calling Negan right then to tell him your decision, but decided against it. You’d had a few glasses of wine, so were slightly uninhibited. Probably best not.

“Okay, babe. It’s late, I better be getting home.” Lucy took her empty glass to the kitchen before getting ready to leave. “Let me know how it goes tomorrow. And just remember, you deserve this. It’s his loss if he doesn’t want the whole you. But use him. Just like he wants to use you. And fucking well enjoy it!”

“Thanks Luce. You’re an angel. I’ll call you tomorrow.” You hugged Lucy tight, and closed the door behind her.

After tidying up, you poured another glass of wine, and thought about what you were going to say to Negan tomorrow.

_‘Okay. I’m happy to be your fuck buddy.’_

No, maybe not...

Fuck knows. You’d figure it out in the morning.

You tried to distract yourself with the tv, but you couldn’t concentrate. You felt oddly liberated having made this decision to enjoy some meaningless sex. You also felt horny. Christ, you’d felt horny since the day you met Negan, and your trip away together had only made it worse. He was an animal. A machine. And you couldn’t wait to get his hard, thick cock back inside you.

_Fuck._

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dressed in your favourite outfit, you were ready for work an hour earlier than usual. Sleep had been somewhat lacking last night. Every time you’d managed to drift off, your dreams had been vivid, replaying every moment that you’d been fucked by Negan. You were tired. And fucking horny. The fire deep in your belly was causing an ache like you’d never felt before. The cold shower you’d had after waking had done nothing to dampen your need, and you literally could not wait to get Negan’s length inside you.

You still hadn’t found the right words to tell Negan your decision. Maybe you’d just walk up and kiss him. Or drop to your knees and wrap your lips around his beautiful manhood. _Jesus Christ._ You needed to stop.

———

A half hour after arriving at work, you still hadn’t seen Negan. His jacket was hanging over the arm of his sofa and a half empty coffee mug sat on his desk.

_I wonder where he’s at?_

You took your phone out of your purse and wrote him a text.

 **You:** Coffee??

You set about making your own while you waited for a reply. Negan replied to you just as you were finishing up.

 **Negan:** Thanks sweetheart. I’ll be back in 5.

You quickly made his coffee and left it on his desk. Sitting at your desk, you tried to look busy, still wondering what you were going to say to him.

‘Morning!” With a little wave, Negan wandered past your desk into his office, where he sat down and picked up his mug. Holding it in both hands, he leaned back in his chair and, closing eyes, rolled his head from side to side, seemingly in an effort to relieve some tension.

That simple movement had you wanting to run your tongue up the side of his neck, and bite down on his bearded jaw. He looked almost pained as he sat with his eyes still closed for a moment, before swallowing hard and opening them. The way his Adams apple moved up and down as he swallowed was mesmerising, making your already aching pussy throb with need. He took a long drink and swallowed again. _Fucking hell._ You had to turn your eyes away. You could barely keep it together.

Negan had a meeting in an hour with his finance director, Anna, and you didn’t think you’d be able to wait until afterwards to tell him your decision. So you took yourself over to his open office door, and gently knocked. “Morning, Negan. How are you today?”

“Better for seeing you, beautiful. Thanks for the coffee. I needed that!” He looked tired, and you wanted desperately to give him a hug.

“Late night?”

“You could say that!” Negan yawned so hard that his eyes started to water. “Fuck! I’m sorry doll. I. Am. Fucked today. I could do without this meeting with Anna. I think I need some more coffee. Would you mind doll?”

“Sure. Back in a minute.” You had images running through your head of Negan fucking some other girl last night. Why else would he be so tired? You didn’t give him what he wanted so he went and got it elsewhere. Why wouldn’t he? He must have women throwing themselves at him all over the place. You have no claim to him. You have no right to feel jealous. He’s not yours.

_I want him to be though._

“You okay?”

A male voice interrupted your crazy thoughts, and you looked up to see Simon, the guy who worked in the copy room, towering above you. He was about the same height as Negan, if not a little taller and he had crazy, receding hair and the most spectacular porn-stache you’d ever seen in real life! Bizarrely, it really suited his face, and he was actually quite attractive. In a weird, crazy dude kinda way. But his eyes - he was looking at you intently, clearly waiting for a response - his eyes, were beautiful. Really beautiful. Well!

“Yeah, I’m fine thanks, Simon. Just having a bit of a weird week! How are you?”

“Really good! My neighbour gave me this really cool painting at the weekend. And! This morning, I managed to get that splinter out of my thumb! I feel like I’m winning at life today!”

_Jeez, this guy is weird._

“Um, cool! I love a good splinter retrieval.... Anyway, I should get this coffee back to Negan. He seems a little jaded today!”

“Oh yeah?! I’m not surprised actually. He was still over at Blake’s when I left at midnight. Seemed a little off actually. I wonder what was up? Anyway, catch ya later Miss!”

A little off... What the hell did that mean? Maybe he wasn’t fucking someone else. Maybe he’s just hungover. Or maybe he hooked up after Simon had left. Blake’s was the bar a few blocks from work that the guys seemed to frequent. You’d only been a couple of times, but each time you’d been jealous of all the girls that would flock to Negan. _Fucks sake. Why can’t I stop overanalysing everything._

As you approached Negan’s office with his coffee, it looked as though he was asleep. _Fuck! He is tired!_ Touching his shoulder, he didn’t even stir. _Shit._

Suddenly you were struck with an idea. Grabbing a pen and notepad from Negan’s desk, you started writing.

 

_Negan_

  
_I’ve thought about it a lot. And I want the same as you. I want sex. With you. Lots of sex._

  
_Call me._

  
_XxXxXxX_

  
You placed the note in his jacket pocket, and sat on the sofa watching Negan sleep. His meeting was in 40 minutes, so you figured you’d let him sleep a little before waking him.

Watching him sleep was one of the most peaceful things you’d ever seen. He was so intense, so strong and tough when he was awake, the vulnerability of him while sleeping made your heart swell. You wanted to take care of him. This was going to be hard, this just sex thing. _Shit._

———

You made another coffee for Negan and prepared to wake him up. His meeting was now 15 minutes away. As you placed your hand on his thigh, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at you. “Hey, beautiful. Wait. Why the fuck am I asleep in my office?”

“Well, apparently, you were just THAT tired! I figured I’d let you sleep a bit, you need to meet Anna in 15 minutes. Here’s a fresh coffee. Get it down you and sort your face out.”

“Sort my face out?! What the fuck is wrong with my face?”

“Nothing and you know it. Just give yourself a shake and wake up. I’ll be back when Anna gets here.”

This being professional thing was going okay so far...... Famous last words....

 


	11. Negan’s POV

Fuck you were tired. Waking up to see her beautiful face had stirred your cock. You felt like a fucking teenage boy with the way your body was reacting to her. You hadn’t wanted someone so much for a long time. Especially after you’d already had them.

This meeting was the last thing you needed. You’d been up ‘til stupid o’clock trying to drink her out of your mind. Unsuccessfully. You couldn’t even bring yourself to fuck the blonde thing that wouldn’t leave you alone. _What the hell was her name?_ You’d enjoyed her rubbing her breasts against you when she jumped in Simon's chair after he’d left though, and you’d not been shy about checking out those titties. But when she grabbed at your dick, and told you she wanted to suck you off, all you could think of was HER on her knees for you. And this girl didn’t come close. It was then that you decided to go home.

Once you were in bed though, she didn’t stop haunting you. Every time you closed your eyes, you could see her face. And smell her beautiful scent. You’d ended up drinking yourself to sleep, and woken up with the worst headache you’d had for years. Fucking women. They weren’t meant to get inside your head like this.

There she was in front of you with her hand on your thigh. Dangerously close to your now bulging crotch. You wanted to lean forward and kiss her. But she hadn’t said a fucking word about her decision yet, and you were fucked if you were going to ask again. No. You’d be perfectly professional unless she made the first move.

“I’ll be back when Anna gets here.” As she stood, her hand slid along your thigh and then was gone. You stared at her beautiful ass, tightly clad in a pinstripe grey pencil skirt, as she walked across the room away from you.

“Okay sweetheart. Thanks for the coffee!” ‘ _Come back here and suck my cock though!’_ You shouted inside your head. _Fuck sake. Okay dude. Fucking focus._

———

“Negan! Are you listening to me?!” Anna seemed pissed. _What had she been saying? Something about a new cancer drug....maybe..._

“Sorry Anna, I musta zoned out. Say that again?”

Anna made a ‘tsk’ sound with her teeth, making you feel like an errant child. Fucks sake. Why were all these women pissing you off. YOU were meant to be in control. YOU. “Actually, y’know what?! Don’t say it again. Right now I couldn’t give a fuck what you said. I pay you to do a job. Fucking do it and I’ll talk to you later.”

You nearly laughed at Anna’s bewildered expression, as you picked up your jacket and left your office. She did your head in on the best of days, pissy old goat. Never mind when you were horny and frustrated, and impatiently waiting for the most beautiful woman you’d seen in forever to agree to fuck you again. _Ugh. Fucking women._

———

You’d been driving round for an hour or so, and were pulled over outside a coffee shop, when your phone started ringing in your pocket. As you pulled it out, a small piece paper came with it. _What’s that?!_

“Yes.”

“Negan, it’s Anna. Look, I’m not sure what’s up with you today, but I really need to see you. I have things I need your approval for. When are you going to be back?”

“Alright. I’m sorry, I’m having a rough day. I’ll be back in about an hour. Come by my office about 2 and we can talk. See you later.” You hung up the phone and unfolded the little piece of paper.

 

  
_Negan_

_I’ve thought about it a lot. And I want the same as you. I want sex. With you. Lots of sex._

_Call me._

_XxXxXxX_

 

  
You couldn’t help the grin that spread across your face. _FUCK YES!_ Shit, you were an hour away from her. Fuck sake. Why hadn’t you found that note earlier. You wrote her a text.

 **You:** I got your note. I’m on my way x

Pushing your phone back into your pocket, you sped away back to the office. Your mind was replaying the times you’d fucked her. The time she’d let you fuck her mouth in the bathroom in New York. The way she smelled. The taste of her pussy juice. Your cock was straining against the fabric of your pants, desperate for some relief. _Fuck._

———

You pulled your phone out the second you parked up, expecting to find a reply. Nothing. _What the fuck?! Has she changed her mind?_ Why Were women so fucking awkward. _Jesus._ You were sure your blood pressure was getting higher recently.

It was 13.40 as you walked into your office. Anna should be here in 20 minutes. Okay. Enough time to find your woman, and sort your head out.

She wasn’t at her desk. Or in the kitchen. _Fucking hell._ Could this day get any more fucking infuriating?! You begrudgingly made yourself some coffee and plopped down in the big chair at your desk. You still hadn’t had a reply, and you were considering sending another text, when you felt her presence in the doorway to your office. Looking up, the sight of her in that figure hugging skirt, and the wanton look on her face made you instantly hard. Painfully hard. _Fuck me, she’s beautiful._

You beckoned her over, pushing your chair back from the desk. You had a switch to turn the glass walls of your office opaque, and you reached over to flick it. She had the forethought to close the door behind her, and she was now just inches away from you. Reaching for her hand, you took it and pulled her even closer.

“Good choice.”

Leaning forward, she placed her small hands on your face and kissed you chastely on the lips. She straddled you, as best she could, in that tight fucking skirt, and her heat brushed against your erection. _Fuck!_ You jerked against her, illiciting a hint of smile, and her hands gently moved up the sides of your face, until they were in your hair. Grasping it tightly, she ground her cunt against your needy cock, making your eyes roll back in your head.

“Fuuuuccck!” You all but growled, feeling giddy with lust. “You couldn’t have told me this morning huh sweetheart? Saved me losing my rag with Anna and wasting hours of my day NOT screwing you?!”

She giggled against your ear. _God that sound._ It haunted your dreams.

“I would have, but you went and fell asleep on me!”

“Ah yeah......not the best plan to instigate a good fucking!” You smirked, and pulled her head towards you, capturing her lips with yours. You didn’t have time to fuck her now, but you sure as hell were gonna let her know how much you fucking wanted her. Your tongue brushed the roof of her mouth, as you pushed your dick upwards against her mound. She whimpered and grasped your bottom lip between her teeth, tugging at it gently. You couldn’t help moaning against her mouth, and pulling her hips down towards your throbbing cock, grinding into her.

“Holy fuck, I need to fuck you doll. But now ain’t the time. Anna will be back in a few and the last thing I need is for her to catch me like this! She’s already got her pissy pants in a bunch.”

Slowly rising from your lap, she adjusted her skirt and bent down, giving you a fine view of her cleavage. “I’ll be back the second Anna is gone. Make sure you’re ready.” A brief peck on the cheek and she walked away, leaving you feeling all kinds of messed up. _Je-ee-sus._ This girl might be the death of you.


	12. Negan’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: This ones REAL short...sorry! Apparently writing doesn’t seem to come naturally to me at the moment 

Your meeting with Anna was painful. Literally painful. Your cock was straining against the material of your pants, and nothing you did was making your raging erection subside. After briefly rising from your seat to welcome her you'd stayed firmly planted in your seat, hiding your crotch from view. Now that Anna had gone, the throbbing was unbearable, and you were impatiently waiting. Again.

The gentle knock on the glass of your open office door caused you to sit up in your seat and flick your eyes towards her. There she was, ready and waiting. Looking fucking incredible.

"What are you waiting for, sweetheart? Get that fine little butt over here." The sway of her hips was mesmerising, bringing back memories of her sat on top of you, wildly riding your cock. _Fuck._ These thoughts were doing nothing to ease your discomfort.

"So, what can I do for you Sir?"

Those beautiful words tumbled out of her plump lips, making your head spin. _Oh, everything sweetheart....._

"I think you'd better sit yourself down on my lap beautiful. Feel just how desperate my cock is to get inside you. I've been this hard since you left earlier."

Hitching up her skirt a little, she lowered herself until her heat was just brushing your bulging crotch. Holding on to your shoulders, she subtly rocked her hips back and forth, barely grazing you, but touching you just enough to drive you crazy. You sank down in your seat, and lifted your hips, grinding against her.

"Fucking hell baby, I need more. I'm so fucking horny I really might come in my damn pants if you play this game. Get those fucking panties off, and let me fuck that sweet pussy of yours."

The deep moan she made in her throat, resonated through your whole body, and you watched as she pushed herself off you, just far enough to get her panties off, before reaching to unfasten your belt and pants. You lifted your hips to help her push your pants and underwear down over your ass, and kicked off your shoes to allow her to remove them completely. Your cock was standing at full attention, and the greedy look in her eyes, as she looked over you, prompted you to take your throbbing dick in your hand and start to stroke yourself. She reached behind her back to unzip her skirt and pushed it down over her hips, revealing her beautiful, almost bald pussy.

Your cock throbbed in your hand, and you continued stroking up and down as you looked into her eyes. She opened her mouth a little, and took her plump bottom lip between her teeth.

"Fuck, baby. I wanna bite that lip."

Staying silent, she reached down and touched the wet folds between her legs, spreading them to give you the most beautiful view. You could see her clit, glistening with her arousal, and as she brushed her finger over the nub she closed her eyes and tipped her head back slightly. _Fuck, she's beautiful._

The soft, barely audible moans slipping through her lips, were bringing you dangerously close to orgasm. Groaning, you reached behind her ass and pulled her forward, "I need to be inside that sweet pussy baby, or you're gonna be wearing my fucking jiz."

"I'm close too Negan." She purred, as she spread her lips further with her fingers and lowered herself onto you. "Ah! God I need this."

"Me too baby. You have no fucking idea. You're so tight, sweetheart. So fucking tight." Holding on to her hips, you rolled yours up against her, brushing her clit with your pubic hair. You could feel her walls gripping you tightly as you made short rolling thrusts, grinding against her, pushing her as close to the edge as you were.

She was digging her fingernails painfully into your shoulders. A fucking beautiful pain, grounding you, when you'd otherwise be high as a fucking kite.

"Oh, Negan! I'm gon.... I'm gonna come! Aaaaahhh!" She threw her head back as her orgasm took hold. You could feel her insides trembling around your cock, and barely a second passed before you let yourself go. Shooting your load deep inside her. Stuttering and faltering in your thrusts. Losing your fucking mind. _Jesus. Can this get any better?....._

Your hands were still tightly gripping her hips. Holding her close, as the final shudders of your orgasm passed. You hadn't taken your eyes off her, and she was bringing her head back up with a satisfied smile on her face. She looked like an angel. An angel coming down from the high of her orgasm. Beautiful and spent.

Leaning forward, she pushed her lips against yours in a deep kiss. Almost a minute must have passed before she pulled back and made a soft, satisfied sound in the back of her throat. "Thanks," she smiled, "I hope it was worth the wait."

The cheeky look in her eyes made you smile. _Yeah. This was gonna be fun._


End file.
